Under Our Umbrella
by Truna
Summary: "Hiccups combine agonizingly with wails and painful cries, and salty tears mix with pure raindrops until she just feels water running down her face that she can't quite determine the origin of..." First ShizNat oneshot; please r&r. Any feedback is appreciated. :)


**A/N: So, erm. Here's my first story in about two years. Definitely a one shot; maybe it'll be a bunch of drabbles or something, I dunno. I know there's like a million things wrong with this, but please bear with me and read through please? :) **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Colors, dull from the incessant rain, shuffle along the street monotonously. A sea of umbrellas bobs steadily to the beat of footsteps splashing through muddy puddles, and the miserable sensation of damp clothing stuck to skin prevails in the usually sunny city.

The skies seem to be scoffing at the suntanned citizens beneath it.

A certain red-eyed individual scoffs at the sky, rage spilling from her lips.

Raindrops smash unceremoniously onto those white, foreign-looking cheeks. Anger draws unnatural-looking frown lines across her pretty face and leads pure fury into the handheld device at her ear. Her chestnut hair falls limply across her shoulders, soaked from the downpour. With a final string of colorful words towards the unlucky person on the other side of the line, her phone is off.

A peaceful sigh escapes from those lips that would've made a tough sailor blush just a few seconds ago.

Hoarse vocal chords allow themselves to rest, and a dry swallow follows.

Then come the tears.

Hiccups combine agonizingly with wails and painful cries, and salty tears mix with pure raindrops until she just feels water running down her face that she can't quite determine the origin of. Those ruby eyes scrunch together painfully as the memories wash over her, memories that she has decided to stop making, to stop living in...

All of a sudden, there's no splashing.

No miniature explosion when a perfectly round, smooth raindrop flattens itself on her face or arms.

No new damp, darkened patches appearing on the navy blue of her jeans.

She blinks open watery eyes, shock preventing the flow of her tears. She blinks again, regarding the navy-haired beauty standing above her with a wary curiosity.

Lightning flashes across the sky ominously, but both women can't bring themselves to care about the escalation of the bad weather. Their gazes are caught in each other, green interlocked with red.

"Take the goddarn umbrella and stop crying, jeez..." the stranger mumbles, averting emerald eyes from the seemingly burning rubies of the angel collapsed on the street. Crimson follows the lady's outstretched arm to the black umbrella held above her by those delicate fingers.

The same umbrella currently sheltering her from the torrents of water that should be pelting her mercilessly.

Slowly, cautiously, the chestnut-haired lady rises. She brings her hand up to the umbrella as if the woman giving it to her is the vulnerable one. Their fingers brush slightly as the umbrella is passed from one person to the other, and then the recipient stands fully upright, now holding the umbrella over both of them. With amusement, crimson notices a pink tinge on the other girl's cheeks.

All too soon, the moment is ruined by a clap of thunder. Rain continues washing down the streets like an endless waterfall.

Emerald eyes widen with shock at the burst of sound, causing a chuckle to escape from her new acquaintance's lips.

A shyly mumbled, "what's so funny?" is the sole response to the ruby eyed woman's gentle laughter. A split-second later, green eyes crinkle with a smile anyways. "What's your name?"

A smile and an amused tilt of the head follow, framed by chestnut tresses. (Bright green eyes, upon giving a proper once-over, find that the stranger's hair appears more gold than anything else under the dim sky.) "Ara, I have a feeling we should discuss this somewhere else. Preferably somewhere dry and warm..."

"Right, right, sorry," is the stuttered response. "My house is a couple blocks away. Wanna walk there and dry off over some cookies?" She pauses uncertainly, then forces out the next few words in a rush, "Only if you want to, of course. If you have somewhere to be..."

The consistent cacophony of falling water becomes a rather lulling sound as the two ladies immerse themselves in casual conversation.

"No, that sounds perfect," crimson responds with a genuine smile. Her pink-tinged eyes are the only reminder as to what state she was in just a couple minutes ago.

Emeralds twinkle happily in response. She turns with a slight spring in her step, then tilts her head back, meeting rubies inquisitively. _Are you coming?_ is the unasked question.

Her partner's umbrella tilts almost elegantly to cover both them in response.

As they begin the short, muddy trek towards dry, enveloping warmth, tan eyebrows raise with amusement at the sight of the happy figure. _Maybe it's the dark side? She _did_ say there would be cookies._

The street is empty of other individuals who have most likely already sought out shelter from the raging skies.

All that remains are the two women underneath their umbrella of comfort and kindness.

* * *

**Please review! I'd really appreciate any criticism I can get. :) And leave oneshot ideas and requests below, if you want! I need inspiration. xD**

**Shizuru: *Wet and dripping; glares daggers at readers* "Just don't put me in the middle of a storm again..."**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
